The Kadic Case: The Beginning BBC Sherlock and Code LYOKO Crossover
by JEN4216
Summary: During break, Sherlock Holmes receives a call from Greg Lestrade about a hold over investigation for a friend in America. Sherlock agrees, and the two along with Dr. John Watson are off to the States. Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors are getting strange signals, both to them personally and to the school's electronics. What could it mean? What is X.A.N.A's plan?


A/N: SO, I'm back, that coo! But I'm only partly back for now, I will be back VERY SOON! But I've been taking time to improve everything, so yeah, lol. But, I will return soon, I the mean time, this is a bunch of stuff I wrote a LONG time ago that I never put out!

This specifically, is my own sort of AU of BBC Sherlock and Code Lyoko! It's been one of my favorite projects, as of late, because, Code Lyoko was one of my FAVORITE shows as a kid (I wanted so bad to be Yumi so I could kick butt, and today, I can take a fully grown person to the ground XD Thanks Yumi!) And Though to me, the only Sherlock Holmes is Basil Rathbone (Who I grew up watching) I believe BBC did a lovely job with Sherlock, and besides, the cast is COMPLETELY EPIC! SO, overall, two very good shows, meet! I don't fully remember when I got the idea, but it was a while ago, so, enjoy this, one of my favorite projects; The Kadic Case!

Third Person P.O.V

After a very long, stressful case, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson were ready for a nice, little break. At 221 B. Baker Street, they were solving their own new mystery: "A very interesting case..." Sherlock said in his thinking position. John sighed and said "I know you're bored, but this is just sad." Sherlock rolled his eye, continuing to look. "What, did it grow legs and run away?" John asked with a shrug as Sherlock looked under the couch. "By this point, perhaps." he said, getting up. John looked behind a lamp, still finding nothing. "Call it." Sherlock asked, so John pulled out his phone, ready to hit the number.

 _Beep beep bepp!_

"Aha!" Sherlock said, quickly making his way across the room to find his phone under a chair. "Well that's weird." John noted. Sherlock looked, seeing it was Inspector Greg Lestrade of Scotland Yard. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he answered, "Hello?" "Holmes!" Greg said, sounding _too_ cheery, "How's your vacation?" "Been better," he quickly said, "What's wrong now?" Greg asked, "Geez, why do you think anything's-" "Lestrade?" "Umm, well," he took a breath and started, "I have a friend, who's experiencing some trouble, and he asked if I could help..." "Meaning us?" He sighed, John shrugging in frustration after piecing it together. "No, all three," He said, "If Watson will come along."

Sherlock asked, "What's the problem?" "Not sure yet," he said, "But it may be dangerous to a bunch of kids." Sherlock asked, "Where is this?" "Umm, California?" "America?" Sherlock asked, a little surprised. "Y-yeah," he said, "Really! It'll be super easy!" "Easy is too hard for you," Sherlock sighed, "When do we leave?" John's face fell as he whispered, "Wait, what?" "Great! Thanks so much!" Greg said, "Umm, can you be at the airport tonight?" "Well we'll have to get tickets-" "Already have them." Greg said quickly. Sherlock nodded then hung up. "Well at least he's prepared..."

~~~~

Odd Della Robbia ran up to his group of friends. "Hey!" he painted, "Sorry I'm late!" "It's okay!" Aelita 'Stones' smiled, holding her books close. Jeremy Belpolis noted, "X.A.N.A has been pretty quiet lately, it's kind of weird." "We've got bigger problems..." Yumi Ishiyama says, pointing to an approaching Sissi Delmas and group. "Oh look," she said spitefully, "The _losers_ are having another 'secret meeting'!" Her two sidekicks, Nicholas Poliakoff and Herb Pichon, right behind her, laughing to her joke.

The group mostly ignored it, but Ulrich Stern asked sharply, "What do you want, Sissi?" "Well, actually," Sissi said, "Yeah, my phone's been goofing up. I want Jeremy to look at it..." She put on her flirty face, the one she used to get things from people. No one fell for it, but Jeremy said, "Wait, my phone's been going out too..." "Hey, yeah," Odd added, "Me too! My lights and laptop!" Ulrich and Yumi's faces were enough to know this wasn't just the three of them. Aelita quickly said, "Yeah, we can look-" "Umm, no," She said, "I said Jeremy. Keep you hands off, newbie!" With that, the group left, fulfilling Aelita's goal to get her to leave. She turned to Jeremy and silently mouthed 'X.A.N.A?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pretty short, but sweet, chapter! Also yeah, I know CL was in France, but growing up I (for whatever reason) always thought it was in California, and I figured it be a LOT easier to write in English and not in French (Aber ich kann ein bisschen Deutsch!) So, yeah, ENJOY! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Like I said, I won't be here much for a minute, but I'll try to answer any comments made for sure!

Also, I'm SO SORRY to everyone who's sent message I didn't get to yet, like I said, I haven't been anywhere, lol! So, I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!

LOVE YOU AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!

\- J


End file.
